1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tailgate seatback devices and more particularly pertains to a new tailgate seatback device for providing a backrest for a person sitting on a pickup truck tailgate and which may also be used as a support for holding various items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tailgate seatback devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,464 describes a device that can be extended between the side walls of a pickup truck and as such function as a backrest for a person sitting on the tailgate of the pickup truck. Another type of tailgate seatback device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,504 having a complete seat construction attachable to a truck tailgate. Another type of seat device for pickup trucks is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,774 that includes a plurality of seat that are hingedly coupled to an outer surface of a pickup truck and which can be folded into the outer surface of the pickup truck when not in use.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides a seatback for a person sitting on a tailgate of a pickup truck but which also includes a plurality of holding members which can be attached to the seatback to provide support and storage for a plurality of items. The items may include guns, beverage cans, drinking cups, fishing rods and the like. The system will make the usage of a pickup truck more convenient and better utilized to its owner.